


Leviathan au

by Elliyora



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, No Lesbians Die, Other, Urban Fantasy, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliyora/pseuds/Elliyora
Summary: The story of a boy adopted by a demon. How does he fair in life with such magical intervention? Wait and be surprised.
Kudos: 8





	1. Leviathan

As the large chunks of man that scattered the floor were quickly discarded by the demon, she turned her attention to the child who was covered with a blanket. She didn't want him to have to see the bloodshed so early in his little life.

She lifted the blanket from his face and softly wiped away the tears that started to pour.

"Are-are you quite alright?" she was worried for him. No child deserved to go through what that man wanted him to.

The child said not a word, but rather just stared up at her with his large, brown eyes. The terror was quite evident in his little face. He was so young, yet had seen horrors that many adults would have nightmares about.

"Do not worry, child. You are safe. I promise that he will never hurt you," she slowly moved to envelop him safely. She let him see her every move.

"What is your name, young one?" she asked as she rocked him back and forth.

"Timothy… what's your name, ma'am?" he replied gently. Well, at least the boy was rather polite, despite the circumstances of their meeting.

"I am Leviathan," she smiled at him. "Third child of house-" she noticed that he looked confused and stopped. "Well, that doesn't really matter now, does it?"

The boy shook with fear as the wind blew the trees outside of his room and banged them against the window. A few drops of blood still stained the wooden floor. Leviathan really wished that there was something she could do for the child.

A thought graced her mind and she took out a small pendant with a rather sharp green shape attached to a metal chain.

"Timothy, this is a sigil," she explained as she put it over his head and around his small neck. "This allows me to watch over you and keep you safe. So long as you have it, you shall never be alone. And if you hold it and rub it quickly, then I shall try to get to you as fast as I can, okay?"

The small child looked at the charm and then back up at the demon. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Leviathan was shocked by the gentle embrace, but smiled nonetheless. "It is not a problem, sweet child. And remember this, I will always try to protect you."


	2. Chapter two

The halls of the large manor in the forest were filled with three voices arguing, with two taking over the beef of the conversation.

"Leviathan, that mortal boy will bring you nothing but trouble,” growled the eldest of the trio. “He is a human and, whether you like it or not, he will not be able to replace the one you lost! You should just give up on him!”

“Oh wow, Satan,” she snarled back. “Way to think so little of your own sister! I know that Stolas is gone. You don’t know how much that hurts. I do! His mother has had breakdown after breakdown after breakdown and she is not getting better. Satan, you didn’t see the fear in his eyes. You didn’t feel the sheer terror when his father was... Was...”

She couldn’t dare say what that man had thought of doing to the innocent child she so deeply cared for.

The only other female of the group, Asmodeus, tried to console her arguing siblings, but to no avail. As soon as her sister started hissing, she realised just how badly Levi needed this.

“Besides, the boy is in constant terror. No child should have to live like that. Constantly afraid of if his mother will make it through the day,” she was getting really passionate about this. “And I could give him a safe home. Where he can be loved and not fear for his own or any one else’s life.”

Satan sighed and avoided to look at his sister, knowing that he was beat. “Fine. If you can safely remove him from that mortal home then you can keep him.”

That night, Leviathan knocked upon Tim’s window. The small boy bolted upright and smiled, opening the window to allow his friend to crawl through.

She sat upon his bed and softly stroked his hair.

“Levi, what are you doing here?” asked the very tired little boy as his eyes got heavier and heavier. “I didn’t rub the necklace.”

Levi nodded. “I know, my sweet child,” she softly cooed. “But I felt that you would be safer with me than here. What with your mother and her... Moments...”

Timothy nodded. He understood that his mama had some trouble realising what was real sometimes, so she needed special medicine to help.

“Well, I thought that you could –“ her sentence was cut off by a loud thud from a room over.

Making sure that Timothy stayed in his room, Levi went to investigate the cause of the strange noise. She tried to prepare for any unexpected surprise. She felt like she was prepared for anything. She did not feel ready to see the woman’s body on the floor.

“Timothy, gather your things,” Levi ran into the room and started to help Timothy pack. A few shirts and jeans and socks and underwear pairs were shoved into a backpack, along with a few toys that he could carry. “We need to go.”

As they left the small house, she still saw the woman’s body when she closed her eyes. She felt the flames catching upon the wooden frame of the building.

“There you are, sweetie,” she gently tucked Tim into his new bed at the castle and kissed his forehead gently. “All nice and toasty. Now, is that okay?”

Timothy nodded and gave Levi a quick hug. “Night, Levi. Thanks for taking care of me.”

Levi felt her heart grow at the child’s words. “Well, goodnight to you too, Timothy. See you in the morning.”

With that, she walked out of the room and flipped the light off. The only thing lighting the room left was a little frog-shaped lamp by his bed.

Leviathan sat in her chair and kept an eye on the monitor that listened for Tim’s breathing. He was happily asleep, lost in a world of his own imagination.

“The parental jitters, huh?” asked Lucifer as he leaned against a door. “Nobody prepares you for it. Trust me, I know.”

“Luci, he has been through so much. How can I just-“ She was cut off by her little brother lifting his hand.

“Nothing will prepare you. Nothing could have helped you get ready. Now, tell me about him. How did you get to know him?”

And so, she told her brother the story – the fear that Tim felt when they first met, the envy he felt to other children that drew her to him, the constant meltdowns his mother had out of her own medication, how Tim’s father was. It all piled up.

“So now you know... I had to take him from that.”

“Levi, do you know my Bombus’s friend, Elizabeth?” Lucifer asked, to which Levi nodded. “Well, she goes to this support group for abused children a few times a week. Maybe Timothy could start? He is in the right age range, and you can wait for him to get him comfortable.”

The thought bounced around in her head for a bit before she spoke up. “Who runs it?”

“Misses Roucoure. That’s how you know it is good. She is amazing with kids.”

As morning rose, Levi sat up in her green chair. She must’ve fallen asleep while listening to her boy through the monitor. As she was just starting to wake up a little, with the sleep being rubbed from her eyes, she heard Timothy sniffle a bit and whimper.

“Mama? Levi? Where are you? Where am I?”

She quickly ran through to his room and opened the door. In a matter of seconds, she was holding her boy in her arms.

“Levi, I-I couldn’t find you... I got scared and- and-“ Timothy started to say whilst on the brink of crying.

She shushed him and gently rocked him back and forth. “It’s okay, Tim. I’ve got you now and nothing,” she gently pressed her snout to his forehead. “And I mean nothing, will ever hurt you. Not while I’m still breathing. And that is a promise.”

“Levi, where are we going?” Timothy asked as Levi held his hand in her own larger claws. “I’ve never been here before.”

Leviathan chuckled and winked at her boy. “You’ll see, darling,” she softly said. “But trust me, this will help you get over what... That man... Did.”

Timothy nodded. He really didn’t like remembering that night, so this would be perfect for him.

“And hey, maybe you can make a new friend or two. Won’t that be fun?”

Tim nodded as they walked through the doors of a big building with the name on the front reading The Institution for Inter-Species and Inter-Curricular learning. Fun.

“Hello there, Levi,” said a woman who stood at the front door to a room. “Luci said that your little one might be joining our group today.”

The woman knelt down to see Tim head on. His large brown eyes met her own wintery blue ones. “Hi there,” She smiled at him. The lady stretched her hand out to his. “I’m Rosie, and I’ll be taking the group today. What’s your name?”

Timothy looked up at Levi and then looked at Rosie. “My-My name is Tim, madam…” he shuffled his feet awkwardly as he spoke.

Rosie gently got up and opened the door for him. “Well then, Tim. I suppose that you would want to meet the other group members.”

Timothy nodded and slowly padded after her. He glanced back at Levi, who gave him a gentle wave, before turning back and going in to the room.

“Timothy, there is something that I need to tell you… about your mother…” Levi sat him down beside her in the castle and sighed. Just how would she explain it to him? He was too small to know. “Your mother… she…”

Levi sighed and wrapped her arms around her boy. “Timothy, darling, she isn’t getting better… she can’t… the night that I took you here, she…” Leviathan tried to hide the tears in her eyes and the pain in her voice. “She died. She set the house on fire. I’m sorry. She didn’t survive.”

“No… no… she can’t be… it can’t be…” the child was hit with a wall of realization. And it hurt. All he had right now was Levi. He had no mother. No siblings. All he had was the demon beside him. “It can’t be true. Tell me it can’t.”

“Tim, I’m sorry-!” She was cut off by a deep sob from Tim. “I am so sorry. I would bring her back if I could, but there is no spell in existence that can bring back the dead. Trust me, I’ve checked.”

“You have?”

Levi nodded. “I’ve lost many loved ones in my life too, darling…” The memories all flooded over her. “My own mother… my own father… my first love… my first child…”

“You’ve had a child before?” Timothy asked in awe.

“Yes. He was so small… so bright, so sweet. But he was taken from me far too soon.” She wiped her eyes with her sleeve before doing the same to Timothy. “But that’s not for you to care about. But, just know that I have you. I care about you. I would love to adopt you, if you would let me.”

“Adopt me?” Timothy asked. “You want to keep me?”

Levi smiled and gently held the boy in her arms. “I want to raise you. Care for you. Mother you. Timothy, I would love to be your mother, if you want me to.”

Tim thought for a second. He had nobody else. All that he had was Levi. And she had lost someone so close to her too. She understood what it was like.

“I want you to adopt me.” Timothy leaned against her and wrapped his own small arms around her. 

“Well, that can be arranged,” Levi smiled as she pecked her new son on the forehead and held him close, leaving the two in a mutually sad and sweet silence for as long as they needed. And it felt nice.


	3. A glimpse

As Leviathan sat alone in her room, she wanted to scream. She was angry - infuriated - by her mother's constant degradation. She felt her rage swell up. It was hot and white - she felt pure, white fire grown within her. 

Sadly, her temper only lasted so long. Her pendant quickly extinguished the flames and left her with a mild burning feeling around her neck. The holy metal suppressed her powers. 

The skin around her neck sizzled under the silver material. It hurt - it burned, it left the skin red raw. She only wore it at her mother's insistence and pressure. It was the only thing she did to get her mother off of her. 

She hated the favouritism her mother showed - Asmodeus was perfection. She was warm, bright and beautiful. Leviathan was cold and sharp. Dark. Leviathan was a disappointment. She was a failure. To her mother, she was nothing more than absolute scum. 

Asmodeus was the example - she was the golden child, the perfect daughter. Everything that Leviathan couldn't be. It made her want to break down and cry. 

“What's wrong, garden snake?” asked Dante as he slipped through her window. 

“It's my mother. She always gets on my case,” Leviathan snarled. “I'm the villain. I'm the bad girl. I'm the worst thing on the earth to my mother.”

“Well I don't see you that way…” Dant gave her a gentle smile. 

“You don't?” Leviathan asked softly, in a fragile voice. 

“Nope,” Dante popped the p as he spoke. “Never have, never will.”

Levi giggled and pulled a scroll out from under her bed. She started reading the text aloud to her friend and created many memories with him as they reenacted scenes. 

Oh, if only those times had lasted…

“Mamma?” Levi's three year old son called out. “Are you okay?”

“Hm?” Levi hummed with a tilt of her head. “Oh, yes sweetpea, I'm fine.”

Content with his mother's answer, Tim nodded and waddled away. Levi had a meek smile upon her face as she watched her child take out a toy and play.

Tim was so… Unlike Dante in every way. Tim seemed to hold a warmth within his eyes that Dante lacked. His small smile and chirpy, soft voice brought light into every room he stepped into, while Dante arrived with fear and destruction by his side. The two were so vastly different, it was hard to believe that they were father and son. 

No, Dante didn't get the right to call Tim that. He gave up any and all right to do so the moment he infected the poor girl. Had it not been for Dante, Janet's mind would still be in one piece. She would be happy. She would be alive. 

“What are you playing, little one?” Levi asked her son as she sat down beside him. 

Tim put a toy dinosaur in her hand and mumbled something - which was possibly the toy's name - under his breath. 

“I see…” Levi smiled and played alongside him. She moved the toy - a horribly inaccurate velociraptor - and bounced it about as Tim moved his own tyrannosaurus rex. 

“Mamma, what's your necklace for?” Tim asked. 

“My what?” Levi tilted her head. She looked down and smiled. “Oh, my necklace. It was a gift when I was a child. It holds someone very special close to my heart.”

Well, her story wasn't a complete lie. Dante would always remain within the chain - and he would always torture her mind with his grand delusions. 

But, as night fell, she carried her tired son to his bed. Tim's night-light illuminated the room and played a soft, melodic tune that lulled him fully to sleep. 

Levi softly smiled and kissed her son's sleeping forehead. He clutched his stuffed mongoose - his favourite toy - close to his heart and mumbled incoherently before he began to lightly snore. 

Levi tapped the vigil that sat atop his door frame and it gave a light green glow that allowed a sense of calm to wash over her. Her son would be safe for the night. 

She slipped into her own bed not much later than that after sending her sister a final message saying goodnight - while still rocky, the two sisters got along cordially and that was all that they could ask for. 

As Levi softly slipped into a sleep, she found herself in a far too familiar ballroom. It was lit in a warm orange light. She wore a familiar dress - green and too tight for her - and she was face to face with a former friend, who had turned into a complete stranger. 


	4. An exciting proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoh

Levi had that familiar, almost sickness inducing feeling at the back of her throat the entire night. It welled away within her as she tried to swallow her plate of pasta puttanesca. She looked up to the woman before her and smiled nervously. 

Connie looked gorgeous in her dress. She was all in white with her hair curled. Her makeup was light and sweet, she was like an angel walking on the ground beside her. 

She loved Connie. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. They were soulmates, bonded by their closeness. She wanted to make everything official, even if just for the sake of Connie's parents.

Her stomach seemed to flip inside of her. She was so nervous, she didn't know what to do. 

How would she manage to bring it up? How would they get on topic? 

God, proposing was so hard! 

Finally, after staring into Connie's beautiful meadow green eyes, she came up with an idea. This would get the ball rolling. 

"Darling, have you ever heard the story surrounding my family?" Levi asked cautiously. 

Connie thought for a second. "Not really, I don't think so. No."

Levi nodded and gulped. "Well there is a tradition in my family," she recited as the box in her pocket weighed her down. "That whenever a new member of the family is brought in, be it through marriage or adoption, we add them to the tree in a colour separate to the rest."

Connie paused in thought for a second before nodding, urging the demon to continue. 

"Anyway, in cases of birth, the tapestry stays the same, while adoption changes the colour. And I was just wondering…"

"What?" Connie asked, taking a sip from her glass. 

"If you would consider letting me adopt Toby and Lyra into the family."

"Adopting the kids?" Connie asked. "Levi, I love you, but don't you have some kind of pure demon bloodline to maintain or something? I mean, I'm not against you adopting Toby and Lyra, but…" 

"Connie, darling, I want you to know that the Demonica bloodline ended with Amorose Demonica roughly seventeen thousand years ago," Levi put a hand over Connie's. "Amorose adopted her daughters. As did Larenzo, and as did Saphiq. My own great grandmother even adopted her child. Connie, my lineage means nothing to me. The Demonica name is just that - an empty name."

She slid down onto one knee and pulled out the box. "What matters most to me is my family; you, Toby, Stolas, Lyra and Tim. All I want is for you to be my family. So, what do you say?" 

Connie's hand slid up to her mouth, and little tears began to jewel within her eyes as the single greatest syllable escaped her lips.

She said it in a voice no louder than a whisper, but it was the perfect response that Levi had hoped for for months. 


	5. A mother's sadness this way comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one covers illness and death. Please read it at your own discretion.

The phone rang at a quarter past nine on a Sunday morning. Connie's pale hand picked it up and put it to her ear. 

"Hello?" she asked the unknown person at the other side. As soon as they spoke, her face fell. "Yes, this is she."

The four children all looked from one another and then to their mother as they stood around the corner. 

Levi tilted her head as her wife tried and fought in vain to hold back tears. 

"Alright, I will be there soon… Tell him that I'm just going to leave…" she nodded and put the phone down. 

"What is it, Love?" Levi asked. 

Connie wiped her eyes and fell into Levi's chest. "The hospital just called about my mother… Levi, she's getting worse…"

All four of the kids stared in shock as the news broke. 

"Not Grandma Leah!" Tim was shocked; he knew that she was rather sick, but this came as a harsh blow. 

Stolas was silent. He gazed down at his plate and couldn't eat another bite. 

The trip to the hospital was silent in the car. Hatchet, who adorned her service dog vest sat on Toby's lap as he twitched and ticked. 

Lyra played music and texted her various friends to try and take her mind off of the crawl to the hospital their car took. 

Stolas read away at a book and fidgeted with his tie. It was anything to keep his mind off the journey at hand. 

Tim stared out of the window in a daze. He hated going there, it brought back memories he despised with all of his heart. But, they had to go; Grandpa Eren needed the support, and they had to see Grandma Leah as much as they could. 

Eren gave his daughter a light smile as she and her family walked up to him in the hall. Connie sped up and enveloped her father. 

"Con, she's not doing so great…" his smile faded as he spoke. "But thanks for coming so soon."

"Pappa, you know that I will do anything to see you and mom," Connie held her father's frail, weak and weary hand. 

Toby, Stolas, Lyra and Tim stood at the foot of Leah's bed. The woman looked frail, sick, ghostly pale. It was as if she was on death's door. She still held a dazzling smile, even when she looked like she had been through hell. 

"Darlings," she gave them a smile in her weakened state that lit up the room. 

Toby stepped closer to his grandmother and gave her a hug. 

"Love you, Grandma…" Toby sat on the seat by her bed that didn't have his grandfather's coat. 

Lyra and Tim slid the card that said "We Love you" onto her table. Stolas wiped his dark eye gently. He was too nervous to cry in front of everyone. 

Lyra sniffed lightly. "Please tell us you're getting better, Grandma. Promise."

"Lyra, darling, I've lived my life. I'm satisfied so far," she wiped a tear from Lyra's eye. "I don't regret a choice. Death comes for everyone, lovey. I'm holding on for as long as I can. I may go soon, but I promise, taube, that I will always be with you. In here."

She pointed weakly to Lyra's heart and lay back in bed. 

Toby, sensing the unrest between everyone, spoke up softly. 

"Do… grandma, do you want me to sing?" 

"That would be wonderful, Spatz."

Toby opened his mouth and softly sang the first song that came to mind. The lyrics to Billy Joel's piano man bounced about the room as he sang his heart out. He did occasionally twitch and tick as the words tumbled out, but his grandmother adored the ballad. 

The journey home was just as silent as the journey out. No music was played, no smiles were found. Nobody dared say a single word. 

Their beds were a welcome comfort as they got in. 

At twelve past eleven, Connie was asleep in her bed. She was unaware of anything going on. 

Sadly, not five minutes later, her mother passed away in her sleep. Connie awoke to a message from her father - a cry of distress at the loss of his wife.

Tears stained her cheeks as she sat in Levi's arms and kept listening to the message her father left. Her heart seemed to break into pieces at five in the morning. 


End file.
